Fire and Ink
by xqulth
Summary: Meet Reiley Folchart. A 17 year old who remembers the night her mother and three lamps disappered. Follow her through the story of Inkheart. DustyOC probably. Srry the summary sucks.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own dusty or any other Ink character. If I did, Capricorn would be strung up by duct tape and dusty would be in my room teaching me to play with fire.**

**Start up **

Xqulth: hello my friends. This is my first inkheart story so be easy on me. And so to help out I have dragged my friends down here.

Alex: 'ello I'm Alex. I'm from X's Jumper story "Guardian Jumper"

Deseri: And _she's_ also the annoying one. Deseri from X's PoTC story. "Pirates of the Caribbean: Deseri's untold story" Or something like that.

X: You don't know your own story's name?

Deseri: No.

Alex: haha!

X: Now to the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rain was quietly taping on the window outside Maggie and my bunk bed. My name is Reiley Folchart. I'm 17 and nine years ago I saw the strangest thing. Mo, Maggie (3), my mother and I (8) were sitting on the floor and couch listening to Mo read aloud from one of my favorite books, _Inkheart_. When we got to a part with my favorite fire dancer and my least favorite villains, Basta and Capricorn, my mother and three laps disappeared. In front of us stood Dustfinger, Basta, Capricorn, and Gwin, who scampered up to me and allowed me to scratch him behind the ear.

Today was the day that nine years ago that my mother disappeared. I looked out the window and went to my bed on the top bunk (I have seniority over my little sister) and pulled out a small book in a paper bag cover. I smiled as I pulled out Inkheart. Looking back out the window I saw Maggie looking out it gasping.

"What Megs?" I asked quietly to insure that Mo didn't hear us.

"There's a strange man out there."

"Really?" I walked over to the window and looked out. There I saw a dark figure of a man staring at the house. Maggie, however, wasn't going to stand there and stare. She ran to Mo's workshop and started talking quickly. I walked downstairs with them and went to the door.

"Dustfinger? Hey is that you?" Mo shouted out the door. The man walked towards the door. Through the light I could see three pale scars on the side of his face.

I ran towards him, "Dusty!!!" I ran up and hugged him only to come face to face with a furry horned martin, "Gwin!" I grabbed the martin and sat on the couch.

"Oh, I see how it is Reiley! Pick the little devil over me." He joked.

"Well, lets see, you aren't as cuddly as Gwin! So HA!!" I pet Gwin as Maggie looked between the three of us.

"Megs. Go to bed. 'Kay?" I asked quietly.

"No. Someone tell me what's going on. Rei-Rei." I put Gwin on my shoulder and walked with Maggie up to our room.

"Go to bed and I'll explain in the morning. 'Kay?"

"Re-"She began but I cut her off short.

"No, please Megs, don't argue."

"'kay but only this time. No more secrets."

"No more secrets." With that I walked back down to the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xqulth: Okay. Dusty may be ooc. I'm sorry I'm working on it. Please oh please review!

Reiley: Please review. Or I'll sick Gwin on you!"


	2. Talking

**Start up**

Reiley: Hey, just for the record. Xqulth owns nothing. Nata. Zip. Dirt.

Xqulth: Oh yes, thanks for your sympathy.

Reiley: No problem.

Dusty: Wow, I'm not saying anything.

Reiley: *glare*

Xqulth: *double glare* well here's chappie two.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Walking down the stairs I saw Dustfinger and Mo talking.

"You have to be careful. Capricorn knows you have the book! He's gonna come after it eventually."

"You expect me to uproot these two now?" Mo's voice was laced with anger.

"You know Mo. Not to sound like I'm taking sides. But Maggie and I don't even have friends at school!" I said without emotion, "We're too much of bookworms for them." I shrugged as I sat in a chair with Gwin in my lap.

Mo glared my way, "Traitor." I just grinned.

"Do you have somewhere to stay Dustfinger?" Mo asked.

"I've made my way for now. It's fine. Would you mind if I came by tomorrow around mid day?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be picking up Maggie and Reiley then. You can come over after that."

Dusty looked over at me, "In that case you can keep Gwin for the night. At least I can sleep without worrying about him biting me." He smirked at the last part and got up, moving for the door.

"Bu-"Mo began to protest but Dusty was gone. I walked quietly up to my room and whispered to Maggie as I climbed to my bunk, "He's coming."

Mo walked in and went to Maggie's bunk.

"Maggie, give me one of your feet." Maggie reluctantly gave up her foot and placed it in his warm hand, "You've been spying."

"I couldn't here anything anyway."

"Good. Good night Rei, Maggie." He closed the door and added softly, "Gwin."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wind Down**

Xqulth: Well there is the second chapter. Please Review. Thank you InkStainedFire for your one and only review.

Reiley: Please review!

Maggie: PLEASE!!!!

Dusty: please review so they'll shut up.


	3. Leaving Home

**Start up**

Xqulth: Well I own absolutely nothing of Inkheart, Spell, or Death. Though I wish I owned Dusty.

Dusty: ehhh…

Reiley: But she owns me! Aren't you special?!!!

X: ehhh…Oh and thank you Kallypso for pointing out that Maggie should be Meggie. And thank you InkstainedFire for your review.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That day, I woke up earlier than usual so I could pack up my computer, keyboard, docking station, charger, and mouse in my backpack. After that I went Meggie's and my bookshelf to pick out three or four books. I pulled off the shelf Dan Brown's _The DaVinci Code_, P.C. Cast's _Hunted_, Kate Cary's _Bloodline_ and the brown paper bag wrapped book (AKA _Inkheart_). After putting them in my specially made bag I walked down to the camper and put it in my seat. Then I went to put Mo's coffee on and wake up Meggie after I got dressed and woke up Gwin.

"Where we going, Rei-Rei?" Meggie asked as I woke her up and she saw my favorite books gone from the top self.

"Probably to Aunt Elinor. Oh joy." I remarked sarcastically. Meggie looked at me confused.

"Who's Aunt Elinor?"

"Our mother's aunt. She hates me." I said as I rolled my eyes, "Get ready before we leave without you!"

With those words Meggie was out of bed in a flash and waiting for us at the camper. We loaded in and started down the road when Dustfinger stepped out from behind the stone pillar that marked the front rusty gate around our yard.

"We had a date, Silvertongue. You're not going to stand me up again like last time?" He asked curious, "Besides you have Gwin with you."

I walked out of the camper ignoring Meggie's distrustful glare, "You have no idea how very, very wrong that sounds, do you?" I said laughing.

Meggie came out beside Mo whispering, "Mo I don't like him." Which caused him to chuckle softly.

Dusty raised and eyebrow at me in a silent question,_ She doesn't like me does she?_ And I raised one in reply to say_, What do you think?_ Mo looked between me and him confused. I shook my head.

"You know I was heading South anyway. Would you mind if I rode with you? Besides Capricorn's still in the North last time I heard."

"YES!!!" Meggie said, "_I_ mind. And I want to know who this Capricorn fellow is anyway."

"Megs, go back to the camper please." I begged her. I didn't think she needed to know how our mother disappeared. Or who took her place in the real world.

"You two never told her?" Dusty asked surprised.

"No, I didn't feel she needed to know." Mo answered starting to get frustrated.

Dusty walked towards Meggie which made her take one step back.

"Capricorn is a person," He started.

"Villain." I corrected as he glared at me.

"A villain who enjoys the screaming of small creatures in pain and terror, it's music to his ears." Dusty took another step towards her. She took one more back, "He'd feed a baby bird to a hungry ally cat just to hear it scream."

"Dustfinger!" I warned, "Stop scaring her!"

He sighed and shrugged while walking into the camper. I walked up and Mo persuaded Meggie to come in.

"Get out of my spot, Dusty." I growled at him when I found him in MY spot.

"I don't see your name on it."

"Actually it is." I pointed behind him, "Reiley Annabel Folchart's spot. So HA!"

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Mo snapped as I pushed him out of my spot. He grunted as he hit the floor. I grinned to myself as I pulled up a blanket and fell asleep right there. I didn't even wake up to eat breakfast.

I woke to the silence. I had been lulled to sleep by the noise of the engine. Walking out I noticed a huge mansion.

"Oh joy," sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Do I really have to stay in her house? You know she hates me Mo."

"What'd you do?" Dusty asked amused.

"I really don't know." I began, "She just hates kids and that includes me."

"Well shall we start in?" Mo asked pushing on the gate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waiting on the doorstep was excruciating. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, ready to make a break for it if need be. I heard Dustfinger chuckling under his breath as multiple death glares were sent his way. After about five minutes of waiting, a semi-old lady came out with her glasses at the end of her nose.

"Mortimer! How nice to see you!" She looked down at Meggie then to me, "You!"

"Oh, Hello Aunt Elinor. How nice to see you again." I said as perkily as I could._ Oh joy, a nice vacation in hell._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wind down**

Xqulth: well here's the third chapter. Sorry if you don't like Elinor right now. I didn't really like her anyway. Once again please tell me if you think that Dusty is ooc. It'd help. A lot.

Reiley: Review!!!!! Or I'll sick Dusty's fire on you! Buhaahaha.

Dustfinger: Should I be running now?

X: Probably.

Dusty: *starts running*


	4. Confronting Aunt Elinore

**Start up**

Xqulth: Okay for lack of reviews I wish for just 2 more before I go on. Just two….is that so hard???!!!!

Reiley: Yes

X: *glare*

Dustfinger: *backs towards the door*

X:Anywhooo…I'll just talk to you at the end of the chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We walked into her house and I put my _DaVinci_ book on the table.

"You're reading that garbage? How ridicules those ideas are." She said looking down her nose at the book.

"Really? Do you know the Fibonacci sequence? "I challenged.

"No, why would I?"

"The Fibonacci sequence is a pairing of numbers that when added with the previous number equals the next number in the sequence. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, etc. And I learned that from _The DaVinci Code_. So HA!"

She stared at me in disbelief. Dustfinger stared at me in disbelief. Meggie and Mo just went back to what they were doing, used to me showing off and lecturing on what I learned in a book I just recently read. I grabbed my bag and book while walking to the room where I stayed before.

"Does she do that a lot?" Aunt Elinor asked.

"Actually yes. You're lucky it was just the Fibonacci sequence. We've been through much worse. In school she got in trouble for writing notes."

"Writing notes. Well yes that's understandable."

"I wasn't done. She wrote them in codes that no one but her friend knew. They were both bookworms." Mo stated.

"You hate her why?" Dustfinger and Meggie said simultaneously.

"She's nosy, she touched my books with greasy, unclean fingers! She is obnoxious, arrogant, stubborn, hardheaded, and a phr-"

"Stubborn and hardhead are the same thing." Meggie pointed out.

"Don't side with her!" Aunt Elinor exclaimed as she turned to Mo, "And who, may I ask is this?" Glancing at Dustfinger.

"GWIN!!! COME BACK!!!! IT'S NOT SAFE DOWN THERE!!!!" They all heard me shout as I chased Gwin down the stairs running out the door.

"My word, what was that about?" Aunt Elinor asked before Dusty burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?! Huh?" I growled at Dusty as I came in with Gwin in my arms.

"Gwin doesn't listen to you any more than he does me!"

"Does to…" I muttered under my breath while walking up to my room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been three weeks since we came to Aunt Elinor's house. I was reading in my room when I heard a knock and saw a note slip under my door. Scrawled in pen on the paper was:

Reiley,

I am going to put on a show for Meggie. You are invited. Tonight at 11:00, Now to get the bookworm lady to turn off the alarm.

Dustfinger

I laughed at the last part, knowing it was nearly impossible to get Aunt Elinor to turn off her alarm. Walking down to the kitchen I saw Dustfinger at the table across from Mo who was sitting next to Meggie. Aunt Elinor was trying to cook, however, she was burning the pancakes. Damn. I pushed her away from it.

"I know you hate me, but I hate burned pancakes even more than you hate me." I saved the pancake currently on the skillet. Pouring more batter on to the pan I added some chocolate chips I found in her cupboard. I put the pancakes on a plate and put it in the center of the table.

"Just to let you know. I have a strict no candle rule. The fire that burns it likes my ink children too much for my liking." Meggie and I shared a look of _Oh no._ However, then we noticed she was glaring right at Dusty.

"No candles. Got it, however, would you be so kind as to turn off your alarm system tonight? I am going to give these two here a show. It'd be nicer if it was dark and we didn't have a safety system blaring in our ears."

I snickered from my corner of the counter which received a glare from Aunt Elinore and Mo.

"Very well, Bur only for an hour, Do you understand me fire eater?"

"Yes."

Oh joy, an hour with Dustfinger.

X: Oh, so sorry for my dear friends who have reviewed and all. Sorry it took so long I was finishing my other story.

Reiley: Yeah…I get dusty to my self!!!

Dusty: *finds the door locked*

X: we thought of that already. Buhhahahahahaha. HA.


	5. Numb

Xqulth: Hey all! Nice to see you again. As always.

Reiley + Dustfinger: *cough* suck up *cough*

Reiley: what? You said something dear creator of mine?

Dustfinger: *cough* suck *cough* up *cough* hmm?

X: I own nothing. Sadly

I pulled my Metallica hoodie over my head as I ran down two flights of stairs. Jumping off the bottom stair I hit something. Looking up I saw that thing to be Dustfinger.

"Going somewhere in a hurry Rei?" He asked laughing.

"You would know fire fingers." I pushed past him snapping my fingers in his face, watching the look of surprise as the sparks danced off. Meggie and I joined arms and walked out of the house. Once out there we saw Dusty (he ran), shirtless, and waiting. Trying not to stare at his shirtless torso I looked around seeing Gwin, and 2 torches.

"Don't you wish you were nicer now Rei-Rei?" He said with a smirk. I glared and Meggie looked confused.

"How did you know we called Reiley that?"

"He created it Megs." I answered for him still glaring.

"Anyway, on with the show." He lit the two torches and with that 3 more. He started to juggle those three torches. I suddenly got an idea. Disappearing for a few seconds I came back with 5 torches. Lighting two with the torch to the right of dusty, I threw them up to him. The other 3 I lit with my fingers and started to juggle. I laughed at Dusty's look of surprise and Meggie's look of amazement.

"You're not the only talented one here, dear Dustfinger." Suddenly the torches went out. Confused I looked at Dusty who only stared at the gate. I looked around for Meggie, relieved that she had gone in. Diving in the bushes I felt a presence next to me and looked over to see Dusty next to me with a finger to his lips. _Cute lips_ I thought_ Wait what was that??!!!_ I was going insane!

"Ah, Silvertongue , how nice to see you again." Basta sneered at my father.

"Hello Basta, what do you want?"

"You know very well. Where's the book?"

"You're not getting it. You know that."

"Very well, perhaps your daughters will help us."

"NO, you leave them alone and I will come with you…along with the book."

"Mortimore! Don't you dare go with them!" That was Aunt Elinore.

"Watch the girls for me Elinore. Please. I'll be back soon."

I watched him walk out to the car, get in, and drive off. With the enemy. How smart. Then, it hit me. My dad went with the bad guys. I got and ran only to be grabbed by the waist and hugged. I was crying against said person. I heard him whispering against my hair, "I'm sorry Rei. I'm so sorry." I heard Meggie crying by Aunt Elinore.

"Well. I knew I was right not to trust the dirty straggler Mortimore brought with him." I heard Aunt Elinore saying to Meggie. I felt Dustfinger turn to look at her then back at me against his chest (now clothed [sadly]) and back again. I was numb. I felt him hold me at arms length and tell me something I didn't hear. I watched him walk away. I never felt so numb. Mo's gone and now, so is Dustfinger.

Xqulth: So what'd you think of it? Good? Bad? Over dramatic?

Dustfinger: ….ehh…no comment.

Reiley: *sitting in a corner* No comment either oh _merciful_ creator.


	6. Point Keeping

Xqulth: Ella everyone. Again. Oh joy. I'm sorry if I went a little over dramatic on the last chapter.

Reiley: She owns absolutely nothing but her own characters.

X: But I have a muse!

Dustfinger: I'm not your muse.

X: Yes you are.

Dustfinger: *eyeing the window* no, no I think not.

0070007007007007007007007007007007007

Meggie and I were sitting on the counter listening to Aunt Elinore rambling on how she couldn't cook but hot chocolate could help to some extent. My mind wandered from several topics. One, how could Mo go with them. Two, how could Dusty leave me here with Aunt Elinore. Three, I still had the book. Four, Why wa- WAIT! I STILL HAD THE BOOK!!!!

"I still have it!" I was freaking out now, "I still have the damned book!"

"Reiley! Language! Please." Aunt Elinore berated me, "How could you still have the book. Mortimore had it last."

"No, no, he didn't. I loved that book. I took it from his workshop and kept it on the highest shelf of Meggie's and my bookshelf." I ran to the stairs and took them three at a time. Skipping about four doors I sped into my room and grabbed my bag. Packing my small pocket knife that Dusty had secretly given me, some clothes, the book, and several flashlights. I pulled my boots, hoodie, and hat on and ran down the stairs only to be confronted by Aunt Elinore and Meggie.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aunt Elinore sneered.

"To Capricorn." I sneered back._ Two can play this game,_ I thought, "I'm not letting Mo get killed for lying to him."

"No you will not leave this house. Besides you don't even know where he is." The side of my lips twitched at that.

"No, no, I don't. However, Gwin knows where his master is. And Gwin, is here." Point me.

"I'm coming with." Meggie pitched in.

"None of you are going anywhere." Dusty's voice came in through the door.

"And why not? I can defend myself, fire eater." No one could mistake the ice cold edge to my voice. Point Me.

"Silvertongue said he'd be back soon enough." He tried to reason, "Besides, the book worm is right. You don't know where it is and I'm here so you can't follow Gwin."

I took a step towards him, "You do. You know where he is. You led them here. You used my sister and I as an excuse to turn off the security system. You probably would haven given them us too. You know about our gift. YOU owe us this, Dustfinger." Point me.

We could all see the apology in his eyes, but also the uncertainty. When he finally spoke he said quietly, "I just want to get home Reiley." Point them.

"Mo or I could have read you back. We would've found a way." He knew this was true. You could see it in his eyes. Point me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"That's right. That's also why you are going to take me to Capricorn."

"Us." Meggie corrected, "You're taking US to Capricorn."

He nodded in defeat. That is when Aunt Elinore cut in, "You cant be serious. You cant take these girls to the man trying to kill their father!"

"I really have no choice. If I don't these two will hurt me. If I do you and Silvertongue will hurt me."

"Point to me. Total score you all 3 Me 5. Ha" I stated, "I win."


	7. Confrontations with Basta

Xqulth: Ella all. I is back! Forgot the "wind down" section, srry. Reiley, do you know where my dear muse is?

Reiley: Dusty? No not exactly…probably running from you, to think of it.

X: *looks around* Dusty?? Well we'll look for him while ya'll read the chapter. Oh and thank you to you all who pointed out to me that it's Mortimer not Mortimore. Thank you. I own nothing because if I did own Dustfinger you would never see him again.

Reiley: And you wonder why you can't find him.

007007007007007007007007007007007007

After sitting in a car of perpetual silence I thought I would go insane…until Meggie had to say something.

"You know, it doesn't look that bad."

"That's because you're looking to the right. It's worse on the left."

We both looked to the left and shuddered. It did look darker. When we came to a stop I looked up and saw the one face I never wanted to see again. Basta.

"Welcome back dove." He said to me. I glared daggers back punched him as hard as I could while still sitting in the car.

"Don't call me dove, asshole."

"Reiley! Language!" But I only heard my name as I was ripped out the car by the window. I heard a commotion as Meggie, Dustfinger and Aunt Elinore got out of the car. Feeling two sturdy hands pick me I turned around to see Dustfinger behind me with concern on his face. I nodded my thank you and turned back to Basta.

"Where's my father?" I demanded.

"Where do you think he is dove?"

I lunged at him but Dustfinger grabbed me around the waist before I could get at him. Struggling against Dusty I managed to coax some fire at him and laughed as he back up warily. I heard Dustfinger's "oww" as I hit his knee causing him to drop me.

"What's the matter Basta? Afraid of fire?" I saw Basta make a gesture with his hand as we were restrained and marched up to Capricorn's church.

Now the fun starts.

007007007007007007

Xqulth: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted the next chapter to be a separate one.

Reiley : Uh-hu…can I beat Basta up then?

X: Maybe next chapter Rei-Rei. Anywho, review my peeps.


	8. Fatal Mistakes

Reiley: Well since my dear creator is out looking for Dusty…hold on a second…*walks to a closet and opens it* you can come out now.

Dusty: Thanks

Reiley: And now for the sake of more invisible, cybernetic ice cream…here's the chapter!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We walked up to Capricorn's blood red church. The doors, already open, held an eerie feeling going through. Sitting there in the chair, in the middle of the front of the church, was Capricorn himself.

"Well, well, well dove, welcome back." Capricorn sneered.

"Why do they keep calling you dove, Rei?" I heard Meggie ask

"Later." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. Glancing back I noticed her nod that she heard me.

Returning back to glaring at Capricorn I saw Mo being dragged out. Seeing him, I managed to struggle out of my captors hold and run to him. Nearly tackling him, I managed to choke out, "You're okay!"

"Reiley? Meggie? What are you two doing here?"

"You didn't have the book Mo. I did." Capricorn decided to intervene here, "I noticed that your father didn't have the book. I was wondering who did, and now my dear dove has brought it to me."

Once again Dusty had to grab me by the waist to stop me from most probably getting killed by Capricorn.

"So, dear Dov…."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT GOD DAMNED NAME!!!!" _ Hmmm…this should be an interesting reaction_…I thought. And funny enough…it was. I got a funny look from Dusty, an agitated one from Aunt Elinore (who surprisingly was quite), a surprised one from Mo, and two amused ones from Basta and Capricorn.

"As I was saying, before you interrupted me, dove." Enter a twitching evil eye glare, "Where is the book."

I just sat there, arms crossed, mouth shut, and eyes glaring dangerously.

"Where is the book?"

Once again, sitting there, arms crossed, mouth shut, and eyes glaring dangerously. Only this time, Capricorn got up walked towards me "menacingly" (notice the quotes) and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"I'll ask you one more time dove, where is my book?" With that he suddenly pulled away his hand had small flames on it. He glanced towards Dusty, who had a proud look on his face.

"Piss off, asshole! If you can't take the damn heat get out of the god damned kitchen." I started to end it but added, "What do I get for giving you dumbasses the book?"

Once again with the looks! What is it with these people and giving me looks! I mean jezz... just because I don't cuss normally, doesn't mean I can't.

"You get to go free."

"Oh, no, no, no…here's how it's gonna go. Mo, Aunt Elinore and Meggie go free."

"Very well." He said with a smirk. I slowly handed over the book, "Let them go."

I started to walk out only to be grabbed Basta, "Let me go you son of a bitch!!!"

Behind me I heard Dustfinger's "hey!" I kicked Basta's knee and spun on my heel, punching him in the nose. Hearing the satisfying crunch as it broke under my fist I spun to face the next person.

"You said those three go free, Dove. You said nothing of yourself and Dustfinger. However, for breaking Basta's nose, all of you will stay." I heard Capricorn's harsh, grating laugh as he threw the last book of my beloved _Inkheart_ onto a hearth.

I had made the biggest mistake of my life, and the look on Dusty's, Mo's, and Aunt Elinore's face told me that much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reiley: *pushing against a door* Well how did you like the chapter. I was an idiot…I know.

Dustfinger: *looking for a chair* Yep you were. More ice cream all. Ah ha *puts a chair under the door knob* Please review.


	9. Memories

Xqulth: Okay I'm back…lucky me I know the vent systems well. *Glances over at Reiley and Dusty tied together on a chair* Well I own nothing, just my little character. I thank you all so much to all that review and PM me. I take your considerations and bribes to heart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting in my cold, damp, dark cell in the dungeon of Capricorn's church, I realize something. My life is a living hell. Basta and Capricorn, who insist on calling me that infernal nickname are the reason too. Leaning my head against the wall I remember back to the day when I got the name dove.

_Flashback_

_I didn't understand it. Why did we have to leave? I didn't want to leave my home now. So begrudged I went into our trailer and sat down on my bed that I had claimed a while back. I lie down and fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow._

_I woke up without the dull hum of the motor. Looking up and through the windshield I saw Mo holding a frightened Meggie in his arms. Pulling on my gray hoodie I walked down the steps and stood next to Mo. He glanced down at me and made a gesture with his hand that meant in our own military sign language, to retreat or go back. I shook my head and grabbed the said hand._

"_What do we have here? Hmm, looks like a little dove. I think that is what I shall call you. How does that sound dove?" Basta sneered with a chuckle._

"_Now, now Basta, we are only here for the book so that Silvertongue can read us back to our home."_

"_I told you. There is no way to read you back into the book. I swear to you I have tried. Don't you think that I would if there was a chance I could get my wife back?" Mo answered truly._

"_Mo. I can do it. I can read them back." I whispered to him._

_Capricorn, Mo, and Basta looked at me. Capricorn advanced on me._

"_And how, my little dove, yes Basta I like the sound of that, can you do that. You are but a little girl in a big world. What is the chances of you having as talented of a tongue as your father?"_

"_I- I read Toto out of The Wizard of Oz. I think I m-may be able to help you." I muttered the last part, Almost to myself._

"_Really little dove? Then where is Toto?"_

"_I-I didn't think it was right to keep him where he didn't want to be so I freed him."_

"_Oh, Reiley, you didn't." Mo groaned _

"_I didn't want him to suffer Mo."_

"_Enough! I will take the girl and the book!" Basta reached for me but Mo grabbed me and put me behind him. Backing towards the door of the RV I saw Mo clench his fists in anger._

"_NO! Your book took my wife; YOU will not take my daughter." _

_Mo pushed Meggie and I through the door and jumped in slamming the door shut. He went to the drivers seat, putting his foot to the gas he nearly ran them over as they stared. _

_End Flashback_

_Present Day_

I hadn't realized it when my mind came back to the real world, but I was crying and someone was holding me. I turned my head to look around at who it was. Dustfinger.

"Apparently I wasn't important enough to get my own cell." He teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Apparently," I agreed. Wiping the tears from my eyes he smiled.

"I really didn't mean to do it. I just really wanted to get home." He said.

"I know, Dusty, I know." I said and leaned back against him closing my eyes and falling asleep to what I hoped would be dreamless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xqulth: So as my almost done with middle school gift. I give you this chapter.

Dusty and Reiley (still with gags in their mouths): mphhhh!!!

X: Sorry no. You locked me out of my Wind down and up room so you get tied together. Bwhahahahahaha. Point to me. I declare total war on you two. Review my peeps.


	10. Findings and Orders

Xqulth: *tied and gagged* mphmmm

Reiley: Well you declared total war so yeah. She owns nothing.

Dustfinger: Neither of them owns anything.

Reiley: Just wait your next.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I woke up I noticed that my comfy pillow was gone. Nowhere to be seen. The next thing I noticed was that Basta was standing over me.

"Time to get up dove."

"Piss off, you bastard"

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me out the cell door. Being dragged through a corridor at probably five o'clock in the morning by a man that smells like peppermint is not fun. Trust me. After being thrown onto the floor next to Mo, Meggie, and Aunt Elinore, I noticed that my comfy pillow was still nowhere to be found. I looked towards the forward part of the church and saw Capricorn holding a book with a stuffy faced man standing next to him.

"Ah, our guest of honor is here. Good morning dove."

"Like I told your little pet, Piss off."

I felt holes basically burning into the back of my head. Chuckling at Basta I continued, "What you never realized you were, in a nut shell, his slave? Oh, poor you."

"Have wondered yet, dove, where the pillow you were using ended up?"

Once again with funny looks. God! What is it with these people and funny looks!

"What the hell did you do with him?"

"Him?" I heard Mo ask behind me.

"Look up dear dove." Looking up I noticed a two nets. One held my pillow, the other…my mother.

"Hey. Wondering if you had pissed of Basta enough." Dusty said.

"How did you get up there without me waking up?"

"Well a, you sleep like a log. B, you talk in your sleep."

"I what!? I do not!"

"Yes you do." Dusty, Mo and Meggie said at once.

"Thanks for the back up guys."

I turned back to Capricorn, "What is so damn important that you have my best friend and mother in nets and have myself, my father, and my sister in your damn medieval dungeon?"

"You are going to read to me." He motioned to the stuffy looking man next to him, "This is Darius. He was my old reader; you can see what happened to Flatnose when he was read out."

"I am not reading to you, you son of a bitch."

"Please I take offense to that." The new voice that I recognized as Mortola or as I call her, along with everyone else, The Magpie.

"You were supposed to." I said as if it was obvious, because funny, it was.

She harrumphed at me and sat beside her son.

"I'm quite proud of my son. Bringing you to us so cleverly." She sneered, "You will, of course, read something out of a book for us. To prove to us, you won't mess up the thing we want."

I mockingly bowed to her and Capricorn and sarcastically commented, "Yes almighty buhana, Of course Buhana, anything you want buhana."

I heard behind and above me laughs and chuckles from my family and Dusty, but who knew maybe I could one day consider him family. Maybe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xqulth: *glaring but types on a laptop in front of her* "_PLEASE REVIEW. THINKING ABOUT NEW TWILIGHT FANFIC. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK"_

Reiley: hehehe… get out of this one quil.

Dustfinger: Quil? Interesting.


	11. Arguments in nets

Xqulth: *holding a paintball gun* muhahaha! Point me! I own nothing 'cept my story and even that is iffy.

Reiley and Dusty: *tied up and gagged* mhmppphhh!

Xqulth: about that Twilight thing…maybe not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\\//\\\\\/\/\

I am an idiot. I read a poor boy out of a thousand and one nights. Then I read Tinker Bell out too! Wondering what was worse missing _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ Or being stuck here.

"Can I have a TV? I can't read anything out of a TV!" I yelled from inside my net. Yes, they put me in a net.

"NO!"

"What do you need a TV for?" Dusty asked from beside me.

"I'm missing _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_" I said from my net, "I love that movie."

"Really? Doesn't sound interesting."

"Well it is."

"Why?"

"Toons running muck, private detective that's brother was murdered by a toon five years earlier that has to help one toon find who framed him for acme's death. It's really good."

"Uh-hu. If you say so."

"Dumbass."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Son of a Bitch."

"Slut."

"…Snorkel"

"Albuquerque. See I can do it too." We looked over at Farid (we found out his name earlier).

"Shut up!" We yelled at him.

"Sorry." Dusty said, "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't." I found my knife in the bottom of my shoe and started to saw at the ropes.

"Why didn't you do that before hand?"

"I didn't think of it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

X: Sorry if the language offends anyone. I just got back from vacation so ill write more asap.

Reiley: Temporary Truce?

X: Sure. For now.


	12. Reading and Goodbyes

Xqulth: So for a little clarification for this next chapter read the following:

Reiley was in the net when they tried to escape and get ferengelio (sp help)

Escape part is skipped.

I really didn't want to write Reiley reading the whole shadow thing, so she is IN a net IN the cage WITH Elinore.

This is close to the end of the story.

Reiley: Uh-hu wanting to get rid of us so soon?

Dusty: I don't mind.

X: No just going on to a different muse. Please my fans tell me what kind of fanfic you want me to write next.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This sucks. I am stuck in a net. In a cage. With my Aunt Elinore. This really sucks. On the other hand I get to see my baby sister in a pretty white dress. YAY!!! I'll tell Mo when he eventually gets back with my Dusty and Dusty's shadow, Farid. _Wait did I just say/think MY Dusty? My god, the blood has gone from my brain. I am not in love with Dusty, I am not in love with Dusty, I AM not in love with Dusty, I am not in love with Dusty, I am NOT in love with Dusty, I am not IN love with Dusty, I am not in LOVE with Dusty, I am not in love WITH Dusty, I am not in love with DUSTY!!!_ I thought over and over emphasizing different parts of the sentence. Until I heard Meggie speak.

"Nobody is to interrupt me now. I mean NOBODY!"

"No biting your tongue or messing this up now. We don't want this messed up." The Magpie said.

I whispered to Aunt Elinore, "What part are they having her read?"

"I don't know, they said they're bringing Capricorns friend back."

"The Shadow. Damnit." Looking through the woods wide eyed hoping to see a familiar pair of black glossy eyes the usually meant Gwin was near by and in turn Farid, Mo, and Dusty. Seeing nothing I whispered something unintelligible to anyone around me. Suddenly, the ropes above me were a lit and no one but Aunt Elinore noticed. She just gave me a funny look. I give up. I hit the floor with thump and I spun in a 180 to look at the woods, ignoring the shadowish figure appearing behind me.

"Eck!" I yelled into a hand muffling it. My eyes were wide and I bit the hand.

"Ow!" Dusty's said quietly, "That was unnecessary Rei. Highly unnecessary."

"Sorry." I apologized, "Get me the hell out of here. We have to stop Meggie from bringing the shadow to life."

Suddenly, I heard a commotion and saw the Magpie freaking out, Capricorn turning blue and disappearing, as were most of his men. YAY!! Meggie kept reading and soon the shadow was disappearing too. Laughing and rolling on the floor I didn't hear Mo and Dusty open the door. Once I stopped laughing I walked out only to be tackled by Dusty, who promptly tickled me till I was crying. When our laughter died down I noticed our position. Him hovering over me, his face inches from mine, and more importantly, Mo not around us. However I now had no control over what I was thinking. _ Wow, he's even hotter this close. I hope he kisses me. Wait didn't he have a wife in Inkheart? I really hope Mo does-_ That thought was cut off when his lips were on mine. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him towards me. When he pulled away I realized something.

"You're leaving."

"I want to get home Rei."

"I know."

We stood up and I hugged him as hard as I could because I knew it was his habit to leave when everyone was asleep. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Reiley! Dustfinger! We have food over here but we need fire!"

I felt him grin into my hair, "There's your call."

"Bye. Good luck. If it doesn't work, promise me you'll come find us."

"Promise."

He walked into the woods and I walked towards the small camp we made. Farid looked up confused.

"He went that way. Gwin!" I nodded my head behind me and grabbed Gwin, hugging him slightly, "See ya, buddy."

"Where did Dustfinger go?" Mo asked curious because we weren't together.

"He's going home." Aunt Elinore gave me a knowing smile after I said that.

I only hoped as much as it hurt, he could get home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xqulth: Well there it is. The end. I would like to thank my loyal readers:

Hap49

Freeasair

Hawk's-Gal4077 (I just figured your penname. I love M*A*S*H! especially Hawk.)

The Song of Luthien (My loyal PMer)

Knighted Fantasy

Pink Pigeon

DamienThornLover666

Bubbly4roxy

Kallypso

InkStainedFire

Reiley: Thanks all!

Dusty: Uh-hu

Reiley: *tackles Dusty*

Dusty: *glares*

X: *Dog Piles*


	13. Notes

Xqulth: Hey I know I said that this was finished but I wanted you all to see this first since you're my favorite readers. I have an official site for my stuff. The link is

http: //w w w. new londoner . webs. com (without spaces)

I love you all; you can sign the guestbook, find out about characters, stories, upcoming stories, and suggest some more stuff! Please, please, take a look at it. I beg of you all.


End file.
